


What Are You Inside?

by MultipleLevels



Series: Post Mortem [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, lea relocates the parts of isa's heart, lots of assuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: Before the beginning that left the end





	

Am I alive? No, that’d be foolish. I’m obviously long gone. Am I dead? No, that’d be even more moronic, I’m obviously dreaming. Am I stuck in some kind of an infinite limbo, where all my past’s doubts and desires cling to me like the clamped jaw of a beast? Don’t be an idiot! I have nothing to live for to keep me in a loop of time.

I don’t remember who I am. I don’t remember much at all.

 _What am I, truly?_ What is this place, where are the gardens I grew up in? Where are the people I knew, the adventures I had? What happened to the sweet, yet salty days I yearn for still? _What will happen to who I was once?_

 

* * *

 

My name… What name can I truly say I have? The last time anyone called me by my old name I retaliated with an attack. Do I deserve to rend the x from my title, or have I not earned that privilege?

 

* * *

 

 

My head hurts. This is the first time any part of my body has felt _anything_ , negative or positive. Memories are starting to come back to me. Is that why my head hurts? Does it hurt because I remember?

Shouldn’t my heart be the thing that’s hurting instead? What happened to my heart? Will it ever return to me or am I doomed to live as a discarded vessel for the rest of my already short-lived life? What will happen to the hearts?

 

* * *

 

 

There is _that_ blazing smile in my hallucinations, those upwardly quirked lips and rounded eyes and dazzling expressions that light up that face. Such a sight makes me feel so many emotions I shouldn’t feel. Ones I can’t ever hope to understand when I don’t have so much as a consistent thumping in my chest that signifies I’m _whole and real_. It brings me to near tears for him to be just out of my reach, slipping between my fingers like the sands of time.

It’s aggravating to see it dissipating whenever grow too fond or too terrified of the thought that I’m beginning to remember more and more about him. What scares me the most is that he could be different from the memories that come back in meteor shower glimpses. That the actions I took without emotion or thought changed him, and drove him _against me_.

 

* * *

 

I can begin to hear voices. I can’t make out any of the words they say, swirled and jumbled together to make an undecipherable code. They sound worried, concern thick in their hushings, like something is utmost wrong. Tears begin to bubble up in my eyes, but I will myself not to cry. I do not cry. Members of the True Organization do not cry.

 

* * *

 

 

Light has begun to fizzle into my surroundings. This shouldn’t be happening. I’m being scared now. The voices disappeared after a while, like they had better things to do than chatter mindlessly in a place close yet ever far away from the place where my conscious lie.

 

* * *

 

 

I think someone’s trying to find my heart.

 

* * *

 

 

I can feel pieces of it reconnecting with the hollow shell I’ve become.

 

* * *

 

 

But who is trying to put it back together?

 

* * *

 

Surely it couldn’t be… _him_. Who am I kidding but myself. Of course it isn’t him. He probably hates me now.

 

* * *

 

 

And even if it is _him_ , I don’t deserve any of his sympathy. I don’t deserve anyone’s sympathy.

 

* * *

 

I’m afraid. Lea, if you’re coming to find me, please hurry. Having a heart hurts.

 

* * *

 

All I can see is light. Is this truly the end of me, or the beginning of something different entirely?

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you.


End file.
